User blog:Elizabeth Georgeos/Just Dance: The Superstar Adventures! (Season 1)
This Is My Own New JD TV Series: Just Dance: The Superstar Adventures! Main protagonists *JDM Twerk (Ian Ziering) *JDM Rapper (Tara Strong) *JDM Hip Hop (Running Man) (Sam Riegel) *Youth (Ian Ziering) *Bang (Emilie-Claire Barlow) *September Disco Fitness (Andrew Francis) *Don't Wanna Know (Michael Sinterniklaas) *I'm An Albatraoz (Stephanie Anne Mills) *Walk This Way (Wayne Grayson (P1), Clè Bennett (P2), Logan Miller (P3) & LL Cool J (P4)) *Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) (Greg Abbey) Main antagonists *Animals Extreme (Mark Hamill) *Maneater (Chiara Zanni) *Born To Be Wild (Drew Nelson) Background characters *Should I Stay or Should I Go (Drew Nelson) *JDM Rock (Drew Nelson) *JDM West Coast (Carter Hayden) *JDM Techno (Rave Party) (Peter Oldring) *JDM Ballet (Hynden Walch) *JDM Nightclub (Tectonic) (Dan Petronijevic) *JDM Striptease Burlesque (RuPaul) *Dragostea Din Tei (Adam Reid (P1), Greg Abbey (P2) & Sam Riegel (P3)) *Papaoutai (Rob Paulsen (P1) & Jacob Ewaniuk (P2)) *Juju on That Beat (Marco Grazzini (P1) & Carter Hayden (P2)) *Cola Song (Tara Strong) *Don't Stop Me Now (Dorian Harewood) *JDM Flamenco (DJ Rick Adams) *Sorry (Scott McCord) *What Is Love (Brian Froud) *JDM Cheerleader (Stephanie Anne Mills) *Stuck on a Feeling (Adam Reid) *Walk This Way Alt./Extreme (Veronica Taylor) *Don't Worry (Adam Reid (P1) & Ian Ziering (P2)) *Bonbon (Carla Collins) *Groove (Peter Oldring (P1) & Sam Riegel (P2)) *Bailar (Christian Potenza) *Like I Would (Novie Edwards) *Hold My Hand (DJ Rick Adams) *All About Us (Emilie-Claire Barlow (P1) , Clè Bennett (P2) & Tara Strong (P3)) Episode 1: That's a Little Kids Show JDM Rapper wants to watch TMNT, but his sister doesn't want to. Can JDM Rapper watch TMNT? Let's find out Clyde the Panda (Bambino's dad): Hello boys and girls! I'm Clyde the Panda, and it's time for fun! Can you spell fun? -singing- The best word I know is F-U-N. F-U-N spells fun! What is nice? I like fun! I like F-U-N! F-U-N! F-U-N! Let's spell it again! F-U-N! F-U-N! F-U-N spells... JDM Rapper: Hold it! Stop the music! Stop the music! What are you doing in my room? Clyde the Panda: Singing about fun! -singing- The best word I know is F-U-N. F-U-N spells fun! JDM Rapper: AAAHHH!!! Stop it! Stop the music! (The musicians leave JDM Rapper's room) JDM Rapper's sister: Are they done already? JDM Rapper: Did you let Clyde the Panda in my room? I already got my Bambino! JDM Rapper's sister: Uh... maybe! -Bambino cries- JDM Rapper: What are they doing here anyway? This is when I get to talk! JDM Rapper's sister: I am tired of you talking! Let's hear from someone new! JDM Rapper: No way! Clyde the Panda is a little kids show! JDM Rapper's sister: I like it! If I like it, maybe other kids like it. JDM Rapper: That's a little kids show! Title Card: That's a Little Kids Show! JDM Flamenco: Then they discovered they were fought by their enemy, The Shredder! He's a villain, who hates the turtles and destroys the city. Cola Song: Cool! JDM Rapper: What are you talking about? Cola Song: JDM Flamenco is telling me about yesterday's episode of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! JDM Rapper: What's that? Cola Song: You've never heard of TMNT? JDM Rapper: Um, nah! Is it good? JDM Flamenco: Awwwww! It's only the best show ever! The Ninja Turtles live at the sewers! Cola Song: Outside of New York City, mostly daytime, and when there's trouble, Leonardo and his teammates Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo go on the sewer ladders and head to the city! JDM Flamenco: And together they become... Cola Song & JDM Flamenco: The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! (JDM Flamenco was doing the song of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) JDM Rapper: Then what happens? Cola Song: Watch the show and find out! JDM Rapper: I will! I'm gonna watch it today! (JDM Rapper arrives to his house and sees his mom) JDM Rapper's mother: Hi honey! JDM Rapper: Hi mom! JDM Rapper's mother: You're not going to bother your sister while she's watching Clyde the Panda, are you? JDM Rapper: No mom! (JDM Rapper sits on the couch and checks his Apple iWatch) JDM Rapper's sister: What are you doing? JDM Rapper: Nothing! Just waiting! JDM Rapper's sister: For what? JDM Rapper: For your show to be done! Then, I'm gonna watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. JDM Rapper's sister: No you're not! I'm not a fan of TMNT at all! JDM Rapper: Yes I am! JDM Rapper's sister: No you're not because I saw it yesterday and it irritated me. And mom doesn't want me being irritated! (JDM Rapper's mom feeds JDM Hip Hop's baby sister) JDM Rapper: Mom! JDM Rapper's mother: Not now! I'm in the kitchen! JDM Rapper: Mom! JDM Rapper's mother: I'm feeding JDM Hip Hop's baby sister! JDM Rapper: Mom! JDM Rapper's mother: I said I'm in the... JDM Rapper: My sister said you said I couldn't watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles because she said you said you didn't want her for being irritated. And she said that irritates her! (JDM Rapper's sister continues watching Clyde the Panda) JDM Rapper: Mom said I'm watching Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles after your little kids show ends. JDM Rapper's sister: Clyde the Panda is not a little kids show! JDM Rapper: Is too! It's always the same! 3 always comes after 2, red and yellow always make orange, blah blah blah blah blah blah blah! JDM Rapper's sister: Oh! Then Leotardo isn't always the same? JDM Rapper: It's Leonardo! JDM Rapper's sister: There's trouble when no one calls Leotardo! Things get worse! They call Leotardo! He fixes it, big whoop! Mom mom mom mom mom mom! JDM Rapper's mother: Not now, sweetie! I'm in the kitchen! JDM Rapper's sister: Mom mom mom mom mom... JDM Rapper's mother: Honey, i'm in the kitchen! JDM Rapper's sister: How come I have to watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, which bothers me just because my brother wants to watch it and it bothers me? JDM Rapper's mother: Isn't there something else you wanna do while he watches the show? Clyde the Panda: Goodbye! JDM Rapper's sister: While you watch your weirdo show, I'm gonna color! And Clyde the Panda is not a little kids show! The little kids show starts after Clyde ends! Team Umizoomi, blech! JDM Rapper: Hurry up and go! I'm about to change the channel! It's gonna irritate you! (JDM Rapper's sister squeals) (JDM Rapper changes the channel) Milli: Hi, i'm Milli Geo: And i'm Geo! Bot: And i'm Bot! Together We Are... Team Umizoomi: The Team Umizoomi! 35 minutes later... JDM Rapper's sister: Is it over? JDM Rapper: Yeah! It's over! (JDM Rapper turns off the TV) JDM Rapper's sister: So, was it irritating or what? JDM Rapper: It was cool! JDM Flamenco: Was Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles great or what? JDM Rapper: Oh! I... I missed it! My sister was watching Clyde the Panda and... uh... then... JDM Flamenco: Little sisters! They ruin everything! You'll get to see it today. Right? JDM Rapper's sister: Don't turn on Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles until I'm out of the room! (JDM Rapper changes the channel) Teletubbies announcer: Over the hills and far away, Teletubbies come to play! (work in Progress) Episode 2: Choke On! It is the continuation of one of JD TV Show Season 5 episodes: JDM Rapper's 18th Birthday Episode 3: JDM Cheerleader the picky eater It's based on one of the Arthur cartoon series episodes: D.W. The Picky Eater Episode 4: How the Cookie Crumbles It's based on the Arthur cartoon series episode of the same name Episode 5: September Disco Fitness' bad hair day 'September Disco Fitness tries different hairstyles to be ready for JDM Cheerleader's 20th Birthday Party Episode 6: Rap It Up Walk This Way are nominated for the rap battle to battle against the main antagonists. This Episode is based on Regular Show's episode of the same name Episode 7: JDM Cheerleader's 20th Birthday It's JDM Cheerleader's 20th Birthday, so she invites her friends and she helps her family decorate. Will she have a good time? Let's find out! Episode 8: Walk This Way's Zumba Workout Walk This Way are working out by doing Zumba Episode 9: The Breakdance Battle Walk This Way are nominated for the Breakdance Battle! Will they win? Let's fin out! Episode 10: Youth's rival Youth and Should I Stay or Should I Go are rivals now! Will they be friends again? Let's find out! Episode 11: JDM Hip Hop's broken arm Episode 12: The Beatbox Battle Episode 13: Love Story Episode 14: Stuck On a Feeling goes on a trip to Bulgaria Episode 15: Walk This Way P2's vocal nodes Episode 16: JDM Cheerleader's obsession with chocolate Episode 17: JDM Twerk's doll advertisement Episode 18: JDM Flamenco's new pet Episode 19: JDM Hip Hop's addiction to Ice Cream Episode 20: PoPiPo, September P1 & JDM Hip Hop's vegan adventures Episode 21: The Adventures of The Sushi Pack Episode 22 Episode 23 Episode 24 Episode 25 Episode 26 Category:Blog posts